Miracle
Miracle '''(born '''Hally Redwood, nicknamed Mira) is a Human/Alien female hybrid and a member of the Teen Titans. Pre-Teen Titans Miracle had a very troublesome childhood. Her mother left right after she was born, thus leaving it up to her father to raise her. Her father, blaming Mira for her mother leaving, abused her both verbally and physically. He abused her so often, that she tried to escape when ever she was given a chance, but was usually dragged back when the police found her and brought her back to her father. One such escape attempt led her to hiding in an abanded toxic reactor that still harbored dangerous amounts of radiation. She hid there for a while, exposed to the harmful radiation. When the police and her father finally found her, she was dragged back again. Over the years she started developing strange powers such as creating a picture of anything she wanted and floating for an extended period of time. She soon came to realized that she did in fact have superpowers. With this new found hope she fought back to her father and at the age of 13, ran away for the last time and boarded a boat to the U.S. There she stayed in New York City until one night she saw a man trying to strangle an old lady. Determined to help her, she defeated the man and saved the old lady. She realized she had found her path in life and devoted her life to helping others. For the first few years this worked until she got word, her father had come to the U.S. searching for her. Fearing her father would find her, she flew across the country, stopping here and there, until she ended up in Jump City, California. There she was going after the same bad guy as the Teen Titans, thus meeting them and becoming part of the team. Appearance Mira is described as being a very pretty girl due to her alien part. She has long light brown wavy hair usually tied up in a high ponytail. She has bright blue eyes and a round face. Her skin is the exact same tone as Robin's, but due to her unknown alien part, it changes color when it's too hot or cold. Her usual outfit consists of a dark orange tunic with a brown cord belt tied into a knot along her midriff. The tunic also has a brown hood attached to the back of it. She also wears brown skin tight shorts with a dark orange titanium belt. Her shoes are knee high light brown boots made of light flexible material. Mira usually wears dark orange fingerless gloves that reach up to her elbows. She also has a little keychain hanging from her utility belt. It is unknown what is in the ball at the end of the keychain, but she is very protective of it, never letting anyone touch it. Personality Miracle has a nice, fun-loving, but sometimes unstable personality. Because of her troubled past she has devoloped Multiple Personality Disorder. When she becomes to sad, she turns into her "Kitten" personality as Robin nicknamed it. Her "Kitten" personality has also taken a liking to Robin, usually confusing him and the rest of her teammates while bringing out jealousy in Kid Flash. When someone she cares about gets into trouble, she can tend to rush into things. However, she is usually level-headed after she calms down. Relationships Miracle & Kid Flash At first they have a friendly competion relationship which quickly devolops into a romantic intrest. Kid Flash, when first meeting Miracle makes fun of her british accent which she counters by saying he's just teasing her because he has a crush on her. Throughout the series they make fun of each other, but really have a good friendship. Kid Flash is the only person she ever reveals some of her past to, while he likes talking with her as well. When Miracle turns into her "Kitten" personality, Kid Flash gets jealous when she starts flirting with Robin. Powers and Abilities Although Mira is a very nice and caring girl, she is an unmatched fighter. *'Picture Projection: '''Miracle has the power to use the atoms around her and form them into pictures of anything in the known universe. She also has the power to project them up to 5 meters away from her, creating the illusion of the thing. *'Flight: 'Miracle has the power to fly without any aid or electronic device. She can go up to faster than the speed of light and is arguabley faster than Kid Flash. *'White Energy Beams: 'When Miracle is extremely mad, she can rearrange one of her pictures' atoms into a deadly white energy beam. When shot at something, it is powerful enough to burn a giant hole into titanium. However she may only use this whenever she is truly mad. *'Life Longevity: 'Due to her alien half, she is able to live much longer than a human being. She can live for more than 1,000 years. *'Increased Endurance: 'Due to her past and joining the Teen Titans, she can take multiple hard hits before she gives out. *'Increased Agility: 'She also is very agile, often performing gymnastics and running when she can. *'Increased Strength: 'With her alien half, she has increased strength and is stronger than most of the Teen Titans, but not as strong as Cyborg or Starfire. *'Hand-to-hand combat: 'Mira kickboxes very often and is often found in the training centre kickboxing with a robot or someone else. Thus she is very good at hand to hand combat. Weaknesses Even though Miracle is an avid fighter, she still has a human half and makes many mistakes. *'Multiple Personality Disorder: 'Mira has devolped Multiple Personality Disorder. Thus she can not get to sad or mad, or she will turn into another personality and will not know what's going on. *'Emotions: 'She can tend to rush into things when her emotions are running high. Therefore she must keep them under control. *'Sensitive About Her Past: '''When someone brings something up like her past, she gets angry and frustrated and is often rude to them. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Heroes Category:Titans Europe Category:Energy Manipulation